nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Reinforce
| last = | voices = }} is a key character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, who reveals herself near the end. She does not appear in either Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the alternate universe shown in the Triangle Heart series. She is voiced by . Formerly , Reinforce was reformed by master::Hayate Yagami and became her partner. Reinforce is a Lost Logia and an intelligent creation of Belkan mages whose names have been lost to time. In Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, she is the main inspiration for the much smaller Reinforce Zwei. Name Presumably, Reinforce was named after a from , which was destroyed and rebuilt as the smaller "Reinforce Jr.". In Reinforce's scenario in The Battle of Aces, she refers to herself for the first time as |Ainsu|German for "one"}}, urging Hayate to reserve the name "Reinforce" for her future Device, foreshadowing the naming of Reinforce Zwei. Since then, Vita and Hayate have also referred to her as |Ainsu|lit. "first generation"}} in ''ViVid'' ch.ex and ''Force'' ch.18 respectively. In the 12th TVCM of The MOVIE 2nd A's, Reinforce introduces herself as "Reinforce Eins". In A's Reinforce appears, simply as the "Book of Darkness", in the ''A's'' manga. Although she cannot communicate with her master, she can (in her book form) float around her house and interact with Hayate physically in a manner reminiscent of a cat or a dog. Her inner monologue, however, reveals that she is fully aware of herself and their situation but cannot manifest herself in any other way until her pages are filled up. Hayate, once placed inside a void in the Book's separate dimension, opens her eyes after presumably being asleep, but the Book tells her to go back to sleep and escape the tragic reality. She refuses, and instead absorbs the knowledge of the Book of Darkness, gaining greater control over it and learning of everything that has been going on behind her back, including the innocence of Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa including more of the sadness of the Wolkenritter. Just as the Book has Nanoha cornered, Hayate takes control of her body again so that Nanoha can disable it. During this process, Hayate gives the Book a new name, "Reinforce". Hayate reprograms the entire Book, but something still remains inside that wants to continue its former programming. She identifies it as a corrupted automated defense program and says that it caused the evil aspect of the Book. Reinforce frees Hayate and becomes her partner. The reprogrammed Unison Device comprises Reinforce the Master Program, the Book and the Staff. See Book of Darkness for more information. The characters involved in the incident from both the Time-Space Administration Bureau meet up with the Wolkenritter, who had recently been reformed by Hayate. Reinforce and Hayate perform a Unison to enable Hayate to use both Mid-Childan and Belka magic. The group teams up and defeats the viral creature. In the aftermath of the battle, Reinforce believes that she has to be destroyed for the virus never to return, and convinces Nanoha and Fate to do so. Hayate, however refuses to let her go. After persuading Hayate to her side, Reinforce asks the girl one request: to give the new container a new title, "The Blessed Wind", stating that she will always be with Hayate through the Knights and the new container. Reinforce then turns into a small form of the Schwertkreuz, the staff that Hayate uses in place of an intelligent device. Reinforce makes a cameo appearance in a flashback in the final chapter of A's manga, when Nanoha suggests that her personality has melded with Hayate's. In an epilogue that bridges the gap between A's and StrikerS, Reinforce is revealed to have been the main inspiration for a new type. Known as Reinforce Zwei ("Two" in German). She is much smaller than her predecessor but still allows the normal functions of a device type::is a::Unison Device. In Force Reinforce (as the will of the Book of Darkness) appears briefly in the appears in::Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force prologue, in a flashback of the Ancient Belkan era. Alternate continuities Movie Reinforce only appears in , albeit she is not referred as the Master Program of the Book of Darkness in it. Instead, she appears as a regular Unison Device. She seems to retain complete consciousness, rather than being driven by the Defense Program and in fact, she wears it, dubbed "NachtWal" in the movie, on her left arm as a weapon. In this appearance, she also does not have small black wings on her head, like she did in the series. Portable Reinforce appears as a playable character in both and . In fact, the of this continuity is Nanoha and Fate's refusal to seal her (as they did in the primary one), so they instead battle the residue of the Book of Darkness once more to let Reinforce stay with Hayate for a while longer. ''INNOCENT'' is a shop assistant of Yagamido, along Signum Yagami and Shamal Yagami. Powers With the Rare Skill Collect and Use, Reinforce has had access to all spells cast by the Wolkenritter, as well as those who had their Linker Cores drained for the Book of Darkness. As such, she is possibly the single most powerful character seen so far. Spells Reinforce has copied use their original owner's magic circle but can boast improved power (as with Photon Lancer Genocide Shift and Starlight Breaker). Notably, in the latter case the spell retained Nanoha's magic color and Reinforce added an aria to the spell which its creator has never been seen to use. Like the Wolkenritter and many other mages, she is capable of uses::flight and uses::telepathy. Her magic color is black with purplish aura and becomes Hayate's white color when performing the self-destruction magic by the end of A’s. However, it does not change but remains purplish black in the game continuity. Combat Equipment Reinforce does not cast Knight Armor but Combat Equipment as her protective clothing.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. It takes the form of a plain black minidress with a gold band around her waist, two more crossing over her chest, and a red belt around her neck. She wears fingerless gloves, and armoured black boots with socks of two different lengths. The same black minidresses were worn by the female Wolkenritter as non-combat attire before they received casual clothes from Hayate. In combat she adds a navy jacket and duster with gold trim similar to Signum's, along with two pairs of raven-like wings. While under the influence of her corrupted Defense Program, Reinforce has red lines on her skin, a small pair of wings on her head, and red cords wrapped around her right arm and the exposed skin on her legs. The first two traits are shown by the Defense Program itself when it is separated from Reinforce. Spells Post-EX War Reinforce Eins will be main antagonist of the Film and spells can be list, see below. *'Grip of Hydra '- Protection *'Spawn Corruption '- Spawn *'Death Scythe '- Attack *'Darkness Falls '- Support *'Darkness Bolt '- Attack *'Shadowed Gas''' - Disease-Like *'Chaotic Invocation '- Attack *'Lernaeran's Rage '- Combo Four Attack Red Hydra The Violent Flaming Hydra spells can be list, see below. *'Burning Fury' - Defense *'Raging Breath' - Attack *'Flames of Destruction' - Attack *'Burning Typhoon' - Spawn *'Flame Tsunami' - Attack *'Magma Field' - Defense *'Flame Shield' - Attack *'Fire Attack' - Attack Blue Hydra The Incarceration Ice Hydra spells can be list, see below. *'Ice Wall' - Block/FoR *'Cryo-Field' - FoR *'Frozen Fierce' - Attack *'Icy Blast' - Attack *'Violent Gale Winds '- Attack *'Cold Blood' - Support *'Ice Attack' - Attack *'Frozen Powered' - Defense Green Hydra The Terrifying Noxious Hydra spells can be list, see below. *'Toxin Breath' - Attack *'Flood of Terror' - FoE *'Spawn Noxid Goos' - Spawn/Attack *'Exploding Nova' - Attack *'Aegis of Noxid' - Defense *'Poison Crack' - Attack *'Hatred Poisons' - Attack *'Noxious Attack' - Attack Cerulean Hydra The Crackling Thunder Hydra spells can be list, see below. *'Thunder Rage ODJ' - Attack *'Energize' - Support *'Thunder Rip' - Attack *'Storm Blast' - Attack *'Thunderfield' - Defense *'Thunder Attack' - Attack *'Storm Spit' - Attack *'Forceful Breath' - Attack In the games Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Devices